Linger
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: 12 different occasion, Sam's touches linger on Freddie.


I honestly didn't know that Linger was this long. So I don't know what this has to do with the song by the Cranberries called Linger, beside the title, but let me know if you figure it out. I just got the idea while listening to the song. Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger... Fanfic Day! Yeah, Seddie story!

* * *

1) My dad died. My mom was broken after that. I had to stay strong for her, so I didn't cry. When he passes, it didn't really hit me that he was gone forever. When it finally did, it was the funeral, while I watched him being lowered into the ground. Carly and Sam stood beside me with comforting words and hugs from Carly, and rubs on the back and a comforting hand on the shoulder form Sam. I held in my tears, to stay strong for my mom.

Later, that night, I really needed someone. Someone to talk to or to just be there. She was the first who came to mind. I just tacked it up to me not wanting to show Carly my weaken state, as to why I didn't think of her first. Why chose Sam, I didn't know. She was probably the last person anyone would come crying to.

Everything was kind of a blur to me after that thought. I don't remember how, but the next thing I remember is knocking on Sam's front door. Tears were streaming down my face and blurring my vision, then Sam answered the door.

"Fre- Freddie, are you-"

I basically broke down crying, my tears staining her clothes and wetting her shoulder. I barely felt her guiding me, by my arm, inside while my face was buried in her shoulder. I barely heard her close the door and sit me on the couch next to her.

She didn't say much as my sobs echoed through her living room. She held me and let me cry, holding her close to me. She rubbed my back in a comforting manner, though she felt awkward. She tried, and that was good enough for me.

After a while, I couldn't cry anymore. Our positions of sitting had changed. She was resting her head on a pillow, lying against the arm of the couch. Her body was pressed against the back of the couch to make room for me. I was laying in front of her with my head resting on the first seat cushion. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and she seemed more comfortable with the whole comforting thing. I was mumbling to her; that, or whimpering.

"He's gone."

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Why are-"

"This isn't your thing; comforting, and I-"

"Dork," she interrupted, "don't apologize. Just- don't."

The corners of my mouth turned a little to a faint smile and I nodded. That was the bit of normalcy I needed.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Fredward."

2) The pain reverberated through my foot and it felt near numb. The pain almost made me forget how to breathe for a second.

What happened? She stepped on my foot. Who is she? Sam, of course. What did I do to deserve it? All I said was that her hair looked pretty. She had it straightened and up in a messy ponytail. Carly wanted her to try new styles. She had strands hanging from both side, lining her face a little.

Most girls would take that as a complement, but not Sam. She wasn't like most girls. As a matter a fact, she would be classified as her own type of girl. She was defiantly one of a kind and I'd never met a girl like her.

A normal girl would enjoy a complement about how she looked, or the good deeds they've done. A normal person would enjoy that, but Sam; she would smack someone for even thinking she looked hot, depending on who it was, and she would put you in the hospital if you said she did a good deed. Now you could complement her all day about what a great prank she pulled with the 18 stink grenades that all lit up at once ion the boys locker room, and all the fireworks shooting at them as they ran out screaming in their towels. That was an ego booster. If only she used half of her creativity and brains in class…

Yes, Sam wasn't like other girls, and I kind of liked that.

3) He sat out on the fire escape in his lawn chair. Sam had just left, but he could still feel her lips on his. He could feel his lips tingle with a warming sensation on his lips and in his heart. He sighed and licked his lips. They faintly tasted like strawberry chap stick. He could also taste something like ham and meatballs. It figured.

He told her he still hated her, and she said it back, but he knew things wouldn't be the same. Sam was slowly, but surly reeling him in, and he could barely put up a fight. He smirked. Sam had a hold on him, more so now than ever. It took this to really open his eyes. He liked Sam. He liked her as a friend and more.

He gently brushed his fingers across his lips, still feeling a ghost of Sam's lips. Some people don't believe in love at first sight, but what about first kiss?

4) "Come on, dork, and witness my awesomeness."

Sam took his hand in hers and dragged him over to the gym's exit doors. All he could do was try to not drop his camcorder while staring at his and Sam's hands together. She was holding his hand. Sam Puckett was holding his hand! She was just dragging him to see something, but yeah, she was holding his hand. Something to cross off his list of things to do before the end of senior year. This was supposed to take place junior year, but he was ahead. Sophomore year, and Sam Puckett was holding his hand.

"Get you're camcorder ready, Freddie, mama's about to win!"

She called him Freddie. He was defiantly ahead, that was for senior year and under the 'don't get your hopes up' category. Then again, the whole list should be.

He held up his camera, ready to see how Sam promoted iCarly. She and his mom had made a bet to see who could promote iCarly better. His mom had posted iCarly flyers and posters all over Seattle. Sam hadn't shown her promotion yet. She wanted to wait till the very last day, today, to show his so he could film it.

He held on to her hand as they began to power walk. She was really excited and her hand felt so right in his. Her hand was soft, warm, and moisturized. He smiled dreamily until he noticed the came to a stop.

"Start recording, Dork. Look."

She swung their connected hands up to point to the football field, then to his disappointment, let go. He pressed record and when he finally paid full attention, he gasped.

"Oh my God!"

The football team was wearing iCarly logo colors as uniforms, and the helmets all looked digitalized. On the back of the jerseys where their last names should've been were the last names of either Benson, Puckett, or Shay.

They walked out onto the field and he recorded up close.

"Sam, I think you've won."

Sam smirked, "Stand on the bleachers and look at the field."

She ignored the angry glances from the football players, some in solid colors, and some in multicolor, and led him to the center of the bleachers, high up enough for him to see what she was talking about.

"Wow…"

Freddie was speechless. From 30 to 30 yards, was the iCarly logo. He laughed.

"Oh, that's not all, Fredward. Check it!"

She took out her remote, camera now on her, and she pressed a button. The stadium erupted.

"RANDOM DACNCING!!!"

He turned the camera back to the field and colorful lights took the place of the regular white lights for the field and spot lights from the top of the school and field house were being shined onto the field as twenty great danes, all dyed iCarly colors, with the logo on their backs, ran onto the field. Coaches were wildly blowing their whistles and the players were all running trying to catch them while random students randomly started dancing on the field.

He continued recording until she grabbed his hand again and ran down the bleachers.

"Come on you nerd. We don't need to get caught before you have the chance to post this."

He followed her through the crowd of players, coaches, and dogs as dancing music blared. His hand was still in hers. This was probably the second best day of his life.

5) He was so angry with his mom. She wanted him to be with some preppy, peppy girl, and he was constantly being set up with them. Now Carly was okay, but these girls made Carly seem like she should be hospitalized for depression! Could they not stop smiling? It was creepy.

So when Sam suggested he get back at her by using a non preppy, non peppy person, he agreed. When she suggested her, she had some objections. When he offered her a big sandwich, mostly ham, she gladly agreed. Junior year, and she could still be bribed with deli meats; some things never change. Sam told him to let her handle it, since she was the expert at disappointing peoples parents, and he was even fooled by her act for a while.

His mom walked in, and Sam immediately started acting.

"Oh, Freddie, you were amazing when we were making out in your mom's bed."

Mrs. Benson's jaw dropped.

"I always knew you liked the bad girls, Freddo," Sam gushed.

She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He almost hyperventilated. She was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck. This felt so right. He put his arm around her waist, never wanting to let go. He could barely speak, so Sam had to do most of the talking.

"Oh, Mrs. Benson… what a surprise!"

She was good.

"I thought you said she was coming back at 8, not 7."

All he could do was shrug.

"I should go, babe."

She kissed his cheek and he almost died.

"Bye."

She started to get up, but he didn't let go.

"No, don't-"

"I have to, it's also a bit… awkward."

She eyed Mrs. Benson with a hint of shyness. He had never seen his mom that mad. She looked like she was about to have a cow. Sam thought he was acting when he said not to go, but he really did want her to stay. He wasn't supposed to vocalize that, though. He let her go, and she smiled at Mrs. Benson as she walked to the door.

Anyone who ever said Sam couldn't act was a liar. When she opened the door, she turned back around.

"See you tomorrow, Freddie?"

When his mom turned to him, he nodded, and Sam mouthed 'I want my sandwich'.

"See you later, Mom, I mean Mrs. Benson."

Freddie would've laughed had his mom not turned back to him. A mother-in-law crack? She was really good. Freddie got into a lot of trouble that night, but it was all worth it. Another thing to cross off his list, and it happened on time. Sam kissed him on the cheek, and in junior year.

6) Sam stared at the letter in her email. It was about her full ride scholarship, which Freddie convinced her to go for. If she got it, it would mean she wouldn't have to pay for anything but food at college. He was sure she got it, but she wasn't as sure as him.

"Sam, open it."

"What if it say's no?"

"It won't say no."

Carly looked at them from behind the counter that the computer sat on.

"Sam, I'm sure you got it, and if not, there are always more grants and scholarships out there."

"But I want this one," she whined.

She looked at Freddie.

"You read it."

She got up and walked around to stand beside Carly. Freddie sat in the seat and clicked on the mail. He scanned over it with a blank expression on his face, as Carly and Sam looked at him expectantly.

"Well…" said Freddie.

Sam stared at him.

"Well!"

Freddie gave her the same blank look he had while reading, then smirked.

"You got it."

"What?"

"Congratulations, Sam!" Carly yelled.

They hugged each other, Sam still shocked.

"What?!"

"You're going to college, Sam!" Freddie yelled.

She ran around to the computer.

"No way!"

"Way!" exclaimed Freddie.

"No way!" she screamed.

She hugged him and started jumping up and down. Carly was laughing, and Freddie was shocked she was hugging him. Sam let his go then went to hug and jump with Carly.

_She hugged me. Sam hugged me. _He fell onto the couch, not hearing the two screaming girls and Spencer who just walked in. _Sam Puckett, the love of my life, my ultimate frenemy, hugged me. Wait. Where did all that come from?_

7) I sat in the gym after the game. I was all alone, friendless, and girlfriend-less. I couldn't believe it. After everything I did for her, she dumped me. Sarah Leighton dumped me. I did her homework, I wore jeans with holes in them; actual holes! My grades went down, lower than Sam's from 9th to 11th grade, I was hanging out with a different crowd, and to top it all off, I lost Carly and Sam's friendship.

"I'm so stupid."

"I agree."

I turned to see Sam walking up the bleachers towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dejectedly.

She sat down next to me and leaned back in the bleachers on her elbows.

"I heard what happened."

"Here to say told you so?"

Sam bumped her knee against mine and smirked.

"Well, normally I would, but considering everything; I'll let it go."

I sighed. I must be really pathetic if she's being nice.

"I forgive you," she said, "and Carly will too, if you apologize."

I just stared at her. She sat up and looked into my eyes. She then reached up and took the black rimmed beanie off my head and the clip on earring off my ear and chuckled. Like I would actually pierce my ears.

"Never change, Freddie."

The back of her fingers brushed against my cheek and I felt a spark. She tossed the earring behind her and put the beanie on her head.

"Never change," she repeated.

I nodded.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," she offered.

I stood up and watched her leap from bleacher to bleacher then followed suit. I still felt the spark.

8) She knew. He knew she knew. First, he passed it off as nothing, but then he started to see it. The was she smirked at him all day, when she brushed past him and paused for a second or two as they touched, when she rested an arm on his shoulder or tapped him on the shoulder; she knew. He was gonna kill Carly.

Freddie sat in his seat, praying Sam would skip this class. Though she improved greatly in school, she still skipped here and there. No such luck today, though.

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said with a smirk.

He shivered. Oh yeah, she knew. She sat her stuff down and took her seat behind him as the bell rang.

During class, Freddie tapped his foot nervously. Sam was leaning forward like she was actually paying attention, and he could feel her breath on his right ear. He could hear her chuckle.

"Something wrong, Freddie?"

He slid lower in his seat.

"You seem a little… nervous."

He sighed and closed his eyes, tapping his pencil on the desk.

"I know, Freddie," she confirmed, "I think you know I do, and I love… seeing you squirm."

That sent a shiver down her spine and he quickly jumped up and stared at her like a kid who just discovered his crush knew he had a crush on her, which was true.

"Mr. Benson?" the teacher called, "Something you need?"

"Ba-bathroom," he stuttered.

He practically ran to the front of the class, snatched the hall pass, and ran out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam laugh and prop her feet up on the book rack o=under his desk.

9) "We go on in 10 minutes," I said.

I couldn't look at Sam, at least not until I had to tape. Every time I did, she would give me a smirk. Not her regular smirk, but one of those knowing smirks. Carly wasn't helping either. She laughed, or grinned and I'd scowl at her. They both knew Sam was making it hard for me.

"Oh, I left the kendo sticks downstairs," Carly said, "I'm gonna run down and get them."

"No," I shouted.

Sam laughed and stepped closer to me. I shivered a bit.

"Uh, what's the matter, Freddie?"

Carly giggled, "Sam, be nice. I'll be back in a minute."

She got on the elevator, and the doors closed. Fantastic. Sam was watching me with amusement. I almost tripped over my own feet walking to the cart, to check everything for the 8th time to avoid her.

"How many more minutes, Fredwardo?"

I gulped, "3."

Sam sighed, "Carly better hurry."

She stepped closer to me. Her arm brushed against mine and I blushed. I was blushing for no reason!

"Hey Freddie, you know what's funny?"

I looked at my keyboard.

"What?"

When I looked up, my face was just inches away from hers. She smirked and kissed me. Her lips were so soft, and the collar of my shirt was baled up in her fist as she pulled me closer. I moaned and she laughed and let go, also breaking the kiss. I dropped the camera and luckily she caught and placed it on the cart. I tried to speak, but only my lips would move. My eyes opened and my jaw slackened slightly.

"You are."

Carly ran in and handed Sam a kendo stick.

"We're on in less than a minute- what's wrong with him?"

She looked at Sam.

"Oh, I told an amazing yet disgusting joke," she replied, "I'll tell you later?"

"I don't think so," Carly quickly responded.

I picked up the camera and checked my watch.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

10) Freddie pouted as he sat on the stool in front of the camera. His head rested in his palm and he looked grumpy. A week ago, he was updating iCarly's webpage while Sam and Carly thought of ideas for the show.

**//Flashback//**

"We need something to do for three minutes," Carly said.

She and Sam were laid back in the beanbags and were flipping through note cards.

"How about we show off Spencer's new sculpture?" Sam suggested.

Carly shook her head, "No. It's not fire proof yet."

Sam tossed the note card aside.

"How about on of us sings?" suggested Carly.

"You gonna sing?" Sam asked.

"Nope," she responded, "You?"

"The first show you sing, I'll sing on a later one," Sam said, "You know my rules."

"What rules?"

"Watch it, Shay."

Carly grinned and tossed the cards aside. Freddie glanced at them for a second, then back to his computer.

"We could do the makeover thing," Sam said, "3 minute makeover?"

"Who could we find that would let you embarrass them for 3 minutes on a web show on such short notice?"

She and Sam always alternated with the makeovers, Carly had did the last one six shows ago.

"Um…" Sam thought for a moment.

She and Carly looked at each other, then turned to Freddie pleadingly. Freddie looked up, feeling eyes on him.

"No!"

"Freddie," Carly pleaded.

"No!!"

Carly looked at Sam and Sam nodded. She hopped up and walked towards him.

"Please Freddie?" she pouted, "For me?"

When he locked eyes with her begging blue ones, that was it.

**//End Flashback//**

"Okay, viewers, we're going to do a…"

She and Sam leaned in closer to the grumpy Freddie and shouted, "Makeover!"

They both cheered various things, then explained to the viewers that Freddie would be getting the makeover. Carly picked up the camera off the stand, and moved the stand away.

"So Sam," Carly said in a funny serious voice, "What are you going to make Freddie into?"

"Well, Carly Shay, I'm gonna finally show you the monster in my dreams who keeps stealing my ham."

"I thought it kept eating your soup?"

"New dream, new monster!"

"Okay, well start… now!" Carly yelled.

"Starting!" Sam yelled in response.

Carly circled around them with the camera as Sam painted Freddie's face with pale green face paint. Freddie was still pouting.

"Aw, cheer up, Fredward," Sam cooed teasingly.

"You took advantage of me," he complained.

Carly giggled fro behind the camera.

"Did I tell you to crush one me? No, I didn't, so it aint my fault you couldn't resist my puppy pout."

Freddie glared at her for a second and Carly smiled and turned the camera to her for a few seconds.

"For those of you in the dark, Sam's been teasing Freddie about his crush on her."

She cut back to Sam and Freddie. Sam was rubbing grey on Freddie's cheeks. She then used black on and around his eyes.

"20 seconds, Sam!"

"I going as fast as I can Carly!"

She opened a jar of hair gel and used her finger to get a big glop of it.

"Fredwardo, how mad would your mom be if I messed up you hair?"

Freddie frowned, "It's my hair!"

"It's your mom!"

She shrugged and started spreading it through his hair.

"Oh well, she hates me anyway."

She started running her fingers through his hair wildly which, to him, felt surprisingly nice.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Ha! After that stunt junior year, I doubt it."

Carly giggled at his new hair style.

"What stunt?"

"Uh, you remember when he was mad at his mom and I agreed to help him with his revenge?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"When she walked in the apartment I said we were making out in her bed and then sat in his lap and called her mom."

"Sam! She probably had a heart attack," exclaimed Carly, "Time!"

"She got over it," Freddie said pathetically.

He was sad Sam's fingers weren't in his hair anymore.

"Have you?" Sam teased, mere inches away from his face.

He'd never been so happy to be wearing face paint considering his face was probably redder than a crayola crayon.

"Sam, just show us your masterpiece and stop teasing Freddie."

11) Sam was in the fridge searching for ham when Freddie walked in. He was immediately going to turn around and walk out once he remembered that Carly was staying after school for a club meeting. Until her heard Sam talking to him.

"Yeah, Fredward, run away because you're too chicken to be alone with me."

Freddie deeply inhaled and came back in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not afraid to be alone with you."

"Yeah right," Sam said.

She took out a pack of ham and closed the fridge.

"I'm not."

He sat at the computer and decided to check iCarly. It was better than having this discussion with Sam. Truthfully, he was extremely nervous to be around Sam.

"So, Frederly, what's the haps?"

He took his eyes off the screen to glance at her.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," she replied, "I'm bored, and there's nothing to watch on TV."

"Oh. Well, I did some research during my free period for our English project. You know, that one you're supposed to be working on with me, but I haven't seen you do any work."

"Oh, I've got my half down, you just worry about your half."

"Your half is the main part," Freddie complained, "he visual aid and you're doing the talking with the presentation."

"I got it, jeez, Fredward," Sam complained.

"I believe you," Freddie replied casually, "Now if it were freshman year, we might have had a problem."

Sam rolled her eyes. They were silent for a few minutes. Sam was eating ham and Freddie doing stuff for iCarly. It was his turn for the question, so he had to think of something. He decided the first thing he saw he would ask a question about. He looked up and the first thing he saw, well, person, was Sam. He typed the question. _Do you think Sam likes me?_ He posted the question then logged out and stood up.

"What's in the fridge to eat?"

"Check it yourself, Fredward."

He frowned, but got up anyway and headed to the fridge. When he opened it he saw no pork products, of course. He saw a stack of pudding cups that were untouched by Sam. He grabbed one.

"Chocolate pudding."

He grabbed a spoon and turned to walk, but was tripped by a foot and fell onto the floor. He looked up at Sam.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, you nerd, my foot was already there."

"Yeah right, Sam!"

"Look, Dork. I- ah!"

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on the floor with him.

"Freddie!"

"How does it feel, Puckett?"

Sam glared at him, and he gave her a smirk. They're eyes remained locked on each others, glaring and smirking until Sam started laughing. She grabbed his pudding cup and opened it.

"You're such a nerd."

She put a finger in and pulled it out with some pudding on it.

"I'm a nerd?" he questioned playfully.

"Yeah, you're a-" she streaked a line of pudding on his cheek, "nerd."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He took the pudding cup and dug a bit out and patted it on her cheek.

"You're a demon."

She flung pudding at him and it landed on his forehead.

"Dork."

He smirked and nodded, then used his spoon to fling pudding at her. It landed on her left eye, which she had already had closed expecting it.

"Devil."

This led to them flinging pudding at each other, then eventually the other pudding cups and ham, which Sam objected to and tried to save. When they finally stopped, they were leaning against the counter in front of the sink, laughing and leaning on each other.

"I have pudding in my hair," Sam laughed.

"You put pudding down my shirt!" Freddie exclaimed.

Eventually the laughing died down, and they were looking into each others eyes. The laughing stopped.

"You- you look pretty with pudding in you hair," he complemented.

Sam didn't flinch or object to him running his fingers through her hair, or twirling a strand around his finger. He stopped as they began to lean closer to each other, their lips almost touching and eyes closed. When they're lips touched, he immediately used his other arm to pull her closer to him.

It felt like the ultimate high to Freddie. Sam was kissing him and it wasn't for a laugh or just to get it over with. He didn't feel fireworks or anything like that. He was to busy enjoying it. Every taste, every touch was being etched in his mind automatically. He didn't have to try, the attraction was just… there. Unfortunately, the kiss ended to quickly for him, though they had been kissing for two minutes at least, and needed more air than they were getting.

"Sam? You here?" Carly shouted as she walked in.

They separated immediately when they heard the door close and Carly's footsteps walking straight towards the kitchen. They stood up, still looking at each other, mentally agreeing to keep it a secret from Carly. Just for a little while.

"Hey, Carls," Sam greeted.

"Hi, Carly," said Freddie.

Freddie was obviously disoriented after that kiss, and Sam was good at hiding it, if she was as well.

"Why are you guys covered in pudding and ham?"

12) I was beyond nervous. Sam and I hadn't talked about the make out session in Carly's kitchen at all, and it was a week and a few days later. We hadn't even told Carly yet, and I didn't want to deal with her yelling at us about keeping secrets. She knew something was up, because I couldn't look Sam in the eye, and would blush any time we were close. She actually cornered me about it.

**//Flashback//**

I was going through my locker at school, looking for the book did my book report on, when Carly walk up to me.

"What's up with you?"

She cut straight to the chase. Sam had rubbed off on her in some way's over the years.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been acting even stranger around Sam. She's not even teasing you as much as she did since the whole 'I know you like me' thing."

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

No matter how hard I tried, I could never play cool as good as Sam.

"Did she do something to you?"

She kissed me.

"No, not yet."

There was always a possibility.

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you Freddie?"

"What, pssh! No."

She raised an eyebrow. Yeah, I'm a bad liar.

"What's the secret, Freddie?"

"Uh- I-"

"Hey Carls, Fredward," Sam greeted, "What's the haps?"

"Freddie has a secret," Carly told her, "Do you know what it is?"

"I have the slightest idea," Sam replied.

She was such a good liar with her long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and perfect grin… Oh yeah, the flashback! Uh, let's just end it there, because I tuned out and stared at Sam until I heard the warning bell for class.

**//End Flashback//**

We were getting ready to shoot iCarly in about twenty minutes, and only Carly and I were in the studio. I head my headphones on, so it would seem like I was to busy to be messed with. I was really just checking my email.

I heard the door open behind me and I knew Sam was here. I decided to take the headphones off and close out my email window. If I was gonna get grilled by Carly, it would be with Sam around to counter act everything or get in trouble too. I wasn't going down alone.

"Hey, Sam, you're actually early. You normally arrive five minutes before the show," Carly commented.

"Yeah, I decided to come early, because I need to talk to you," she said, then added after a pause, "and the dork."

"Oh?" I questioned.

My tone was like a 'finally' tone mixed with annoyance. She must have picked up.

"Yes," she said, slightly cutting her eyes at me.

Carly came closer to us.

"Okay, what did you need to talk to us about."

I could feel her eyes on me, then she looked at Carly.

"Freddie and I kissed a week ago."

"Why didn't you-"

"Hold on, Carls, fore I'm not finished yet, because my next statement has to deal with Fredward."

I looked at her with hope in my eyes. She looked disgusted for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"I hate hopeful eyes, Freddie, stop it."

I looked down at the floor.

"Ugh, you're such a nerd. It was a joke Freddie."

I looked back up.

"What I wanted to say was that I've been thinking, and maybe, just maybe, dating you wouldn't be so bad."

"Dating?" I pouted, "Not boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

I looked at Carly who's jaw was on the floor.

"Sam, are you saying you want to date Freddie?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "I'll think about the girlfriend thing."

Let me explain. You see, I didn't have a problem with dating Sam. The problem was that with some people, dating means going out with one person, where as other peoples definition was dating as many guys as you want because you weren't committed to one. Guess which definition Sam went for.

"Show starts in one minute," I announced.

I supposed I should've been happy. I mean, it's Sam. You take what you can get, but I was hoping she would be my girlfriend.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"I'm Carly!"

"Sam I Am!"

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Carly asked.

"Is it Halloween?"

"Sure."

"Then yeah," Sam said.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's it for tonight's show," Carly said.

"Yeah, not quite," Sam replied.

"Because while it may seem like the end, it never is," Carly said.

"Cause we just go on," Sam added.

"And on," Carly added.

"And on."

"And on."

"And on."

"And on."

I backed away and cut the feed.

"And we're clear," I mumbled.

"Now Dork, what's the problem?"

Oh butter. She wanted to talk about this in front of Carly.

"It's just… I kind of wanted… I wanted to be your boyfriend, not your date.""Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Well I- what!"

"All you had to do was ask."

My jaw dropped.

"Ask?"

"Yes."

"Freddie," Carly said, "You never asked Sam to be your girlfriend?"

"Well I-"

I had to think for a moment. Since this whole thing started, I'd never asked her once. Fake girlfriend didn't count.

"I never did."

Sam grinned.

"And I'm the least smart of the both of us?"

"But I thought," I mumbled.

"You thought wrong," Sam teased.

Sam grinned at me and Carly shook her head in shame, heading to the elevator.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Once we were alone, Sam turned to me and laughed. I frowned.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

She stopped laughing and pulled me towards her by my arm.

"Come here, Freddie."

I was still pouting. She chuckled a little.

"I'll be your girlfriend."

That turned my frown upside down. Man, I am dorky.

"Really?"

"One condition though."

"What?"

"Don't you ever bring up the fact that I threw ham at you."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her.

"Deal."

* * *

So that's it. Yeah....... Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger! What is that vibrating? Oh... nevermind it's my phone. I feel stupid. I do that all the time. So there are ...12 different parts, all in order, from freshman to senior year. Wonder which ones you guys liked?


End file.
